The 74th Hunger Games, Through the Eyes of the Obstacles
by district101
Summary: In the 74th Hunger Games, some believe that all but the pairs from 2 and 12 were mere obstacles standing in the way of their final battles. This is a story of the games experienced through the eyes from the other tributes (1, 3-11). Many perished in the bloodbath and others perished during the games. Most did not believe they would win, some did. They would all fall in the end.


Authors Note- This is my first fan fic so PLEASE review so I can know if I should continue writing. This is the bloodbath in the 74th hunger games from the point of views of every tribute except Katniss, Peeta, Cato and Clove. If I get some reviews or follows/favorites I will continue to post the point of views of each of these tributes throughout the games (until they die of course). I hope you like it!

The Bloodbath

Rue, District 11 POV

60 seconds. That's how long I have to wait on my silver pedestal before I can sprint away from the horror that is the bloodbath. I don't want to watch the tributes that aren't careers get killed brutally as they scream and I certainly don't want to be one of those tributes. Part of me knows that I probably will end up dead like those tributes but I can at least fight to live. Ten seconds are left on the timer and I look over to see Katniss looking at her district partner with confusion written on her face. I don't have time to stick around though so as the gong sounds I quickly grab a very small moleskin pack and sprint for the woods. Once I reach the safety of the woods, I don't look back. I don't want to see those poor tributes slaughtered; hearing their screams from here is bad enough.

Foxface, District 5 POV

I know that I don't have the skill with weapons or any brute physical strength that could help me during the bloodbath so instead of sprinting straight towards the cornucopia as most tributes do, I sprint towards the woods knowing that the time I spent at the survival stations in training will help me survive. I am smart so I know I am capable of staying alive but really how I can win when I know I don't have the skill or the weapons to kill anyone? I will have to steal to survive, just like I do back in District 5.

Thresh, District 11 POV

I know that I have an opportunity to win these games because of my strength and I can't let any morale issues get in my way now. I want to get back to my sister and grandmother. They need me. So as soon as the gong sounds, I sprint towards the cornucopia with all the speed I can muster and grab two large backpacks to set aside. I also grab two long knives and a scythe. I can hear someone approaching me from behind and I see it's one of the careers. The boy from district four I think. He's not one of the bigger ones and his smaller knife is no match for me. I run him through with my scythe and he falls to the ground. "That's what you get for volunteering" I say. He glares at me and takes a final gulp of air before dying. I decide to clear out because I don't need to kill anymore of these innocent kids. The boy from four was a different case. He wasn't innocent. He volunteered to kill innocent kids and he payed for it with a painful death. I grab my backpacks and sprint for the grain fields knowing that I will find sustenance there.

Dana, District 8 POV

The cornucopia is risky for sure but I need to grab something small to help me survive at least for a little while so when the gong sounds I sprint to the right avoiding the chaos that is starting to unfold at the mouth of the horn. I have my eyes on a tiny green backpack that is being ignored by those who want larger pickings. I see the monstrous boy from district 11 swing through a trained career with such force that I veer away from him in case he is feeling extra bloodthirsty. I quickly scoop up the green backpack and run towards the woods. When I reach the woods I examine that contents of my backpack. A pack of matches, an empty water bottle and a small pack of cheese. It's not much but at least it's something. If it gets cold starting a fire could save my life.

District 5 Male POV

I have no hope. I am a scrawny thirteen-year-old boy who was terrible at everything in training including the survival stations. I should probably go run to the woods as I see the small girl from 8 doing but is there really a point? I know I will probably starve or freeze to death there and I better die now when the careers are so occupied that they will make my death quick whereas out there they might torture me when they have all the time in the world. I sprint into the chaos and decide to grab a knife to see what I can do with it. My hand is just closing around the blade when the monstrous boy from 2 flips me over onto my back. He has a sword that is half my height and points it at my throat. He laughs at me and says "you really thought you could run on in here and fight with us big kids? You thought wrong buddy." He stabs me straight through the throat and I feel intense pain for a few seconds. Then the world fades to black.

District 8 Boy POV

I am bigger than most of the outer district tributes and I was able to score a six in training. It's risky but I decide to go fight it out at the cornucopia and I sprint towards it as the gong sounds. I see the mace that is my weapon of choice and I rush in and grab it. Just in time because the girl from 7 is rushing at me with an ax. I swing my mace at the girl and she deflects it with her ax but staggers backwards and trips into a crate of food. I raise my mace but before I can strike a knife comes whizzing through the air and buries itself deep into my throat. I whisper a silent goodbye to my family as I fall the ground.

District 3 Girl POV

I'm still confused on what my next move should be because I know that I need the supplies for survival but that means fighting it out when I barely can hold most weapons. I sprint towards the long grass because no one seems to be heading that way ignoring the weapons pile completely. Unfortunately, the huge boy from 11 is sprinting towards the fields with a scary looking scythe so I decide I better veer off and run to the woods instead. I run past several bodies desperately hoping that the careers have other targets but of course they don't. The girl from district 4 grabs me by the neck and sinks her ax directly into my heart. I feel pain erupt from the spot where she stabs me and blood pours out of the wound. Without examining it, I already know that I have lost these games and I will be dead in a matter of seconds.

Scarlet, District 4 POV

I am a career. This is what I have trained for my entire life. This is what it all comes down to. As soon as the gong sounds, I sprint to the weapons and grab an ax and a long silver knife nodding to my ally Clove who has just reached the weapons pile as well. I scan the area and I catch sight of my district partner falling at the hands of Thresh, the boy from 11. I'm angry but I know that this had to happen so I take out my frustration on some idiot girl, I think from 3, scampering unarmed through the fight. I sink my ax into her chest and know she will die in a matter of seconds. I see that Clove is stabbing the girl from 7 and near her the boy from 6 is rummaging through the crates of food. He is small and I can see the fear in his eyes when he sees me coming but there is nothing he can do to stop my ax from burying itself in my head.

District 6 Male POV

I have no idea what to do. My mentors are so wasted from drugs that they weren't able to give me any advice. I just sprint towards the food crates hoping that I can get some food and get out of there alive. As I reach into the food crate, I see a girl, a career, a few feet away from me with her ax raised. There is nothing I can do but take in a deep breath before the ax buries itself deep inside my head. The thing I see is my friend and district partner bravely taking on the boy from District 1. I hope that she can win.

District 7 Boy POV

I sprint towards the trees right away and stay at the edge for a while to see if I can pick anything off without being noticed. I see a black backpack being ignored on about 15 feet away from the cornucopia. I sprint towards it willing the other tributes to take no notice of me. I reach the backpack and sling it over my shoulders.. I turn to the woods and I begin to run before a knife catches in my leg. I fall over and the girl from 2 jumps on top of me with the blood of another tribute splattered on the knife she holds to my neck. "Goodbye skinny boy, I don't care what Claudius said, neither you nor the other tributes from outer districts have a chance." With a smile she brings the knife to my throat and everything fades to black as I hear her laugh.

District 9 Boy POV

I am terrified. I don't want to die a horrible death in an unfamiliar land. I want to live my life and to do that twenty three other children will have to die including six monstrous careers who have been training to do this their whole lives. As the gong sounds I shuffle my feet unsure of what to do before finally sprinting in about 30 yards to grab an orange backpack. I reach it right as the girl from 12, who scored and 11 in training, does and we grapple for it briefly. I'm about to tackle her when something pierces my back hard. Blood and pain erupt from the spot and I try to scream but end up just coughing a lot of blood on the girl. I fall face first into the ground and I don't know who sent that knife into my back. I spend the next few minutes in agony before the pain fades just as the world fades to blackness.

District 7 Girl POV

Fear shoots through me as the gong sounds but I swallow it as I race towards the cornucopia because I know that if I am to have a chance in these games I need an ax. I get one and see the boy from 8 with a mace surveying the chaos around him. He is a threat so I sprint at him, he swings his mace quicker than I expected and I am just able to deflect his ax but the power of his swing knocks me backwards into some crates. I watch him raise the mace sure that this is the end but a knife lodges in his throat before he can kill me. I rise and see the girl from 2 running straight at me with a her knives in her hands. I dodge the first knife and take a swing with my ax almost decapitating her but she manages to duck at the last second. She swings at me with a long hunting knife and I avoid a fatal blow but she still manages to lodge it in my shoulder. I swing blindly and manage to nick her shoulder drawing a small amount of blood but it doesn't stop her from launching herself on top of me. I scream and struggle to unseat her but she laughs and stabs me in the eyes. I scream as the world blacks out but I am not dead yet. She then stabs both of my shoulders making me scream as the blood runs down. Then she just leaves me to bleed out. I try to get up but I'm too hurt and I can't see. It takes a few minutes of agony before I feel myself slipping out of this world. I curse that bitch from 2.

District 6 Girl POV

I know that I am skinny and fairly weak but I am tall. I scored a six in training which was better than most of the tributes. I found out that I can use a sword well during training so as the gong sounds I run in and grab a sword from the pile. I also grab a backpack and start running away but my path is blocked by the boy from District 1. I know that a sword is not his preferred weapon but it's the only thing he could grab for now. I can beat him. I know I can so I charge him with my sword. I can see a bit of fear in his eyes and I am confused. He volunteered for this so he shouldn't be afraid of me. I slash my sword at him but he deflects it. He doesn't look very focused on me so I take a few slashes with my swords and I find myself starting to beat him. I am about to win the fight with the boy when I see my district partner and best friend dying on the ground from an ax. I'm distracted for no more than a few seconds and the boy from district 1 stabs me through the throat and takes my backpack. I lie motionless on the ground and think about how close I was to winning that fight.

District 10 Boy POV

Of course I was picked for the hunger games. My whole life has just been one huge bag of rotten luck and now I have to compete in the hunger games even though I'm cripple. I can walk normally with a cane and hobble without one. Running is out of the question though so as soon as the gong sounds I hobble straight towards the woods and hope that with a cane fashioned out of woods and some survival skills that I picked up, I can survive a few more days.

District 10 Girl POV

The odds aren't in my favor. I'm only 12. I only had a few entries because of tesserae but I still was picked out of the thousands of slips in that bowl. I imagine what it be if she moved her hand a fraction of an inch to the right or left. I would be at home with my family instead of running blindly to the cornucopia to my death. When I reach the cornucopia I feel someone tackle me and grab a knife from beside her. It's the "sexy" girl from District 1. She looks down at me with a smirk and begins to taunt me about being weak. I struggle against her but it's no use. She's too strong. She opens some painful cuts on my face with her knife before finally stabbing me through the heart. I feel a tear slide down my cheek as the life fades from my body.

District 9 Girl POV

What choice do I have of surviving without a weapon or some supplies. I have to take the risk. I'm probably not going to win anyway but I might as well fight it out there so as the gong sounds I sprint towards the cornucopia with my eyes set on a set of silver hunting knives. I grab the knives from where they sit and decide on grabbing a large blue backpack. I see the boy from District 1 coming towards the cornucopia with blood on his sword with his eyes on a spears a few feet away from the mouth of the cornucopia. He doesn't notice me yet so I quickly dart into the cornucopia hoping that I can hide here until he leaves. Unfortunately there is another spear right behind me and as he goes to grab it, he spots me. Without wasting anytime, he spears me straight through the heart and I fall backwards giving off one final shriek. I know that this is the end. I have already lost.

District 4 Boy POV

I'm nervous. When I was back in District 4, I assumed that I was going to be the best tribute ever in the hunger games. It's true that I'm skilled with weapons but I realized in training that I am much smaller than Cato or Marvel, and not as skilled with weapons as they are. However, if I am to get any sponsors I still need to run straight into the action and kill some kids just like I trained to do. I do just this as the gong sounds. I reach the cornucopia just as some of the other kids do and I realize that I haven't been paying attention to where I am. I am in an area of mostly food crates which won't help me during the battle. I do need a weapon though so I just grab a fairly small knife which I see near me. I can always grab something else later. I turn around and have just started to run, looking for a target, when I realize that I am right behind the monstrous boy from District 11. He unfortunately turns around right then and before I can react, sinks a scythe right through me. Fear and pain instantly shoots through me, "That's what you get for volunteering," 11 says with a fierce look of anger on his face. I glare at him and struggle for air as I begin to die.

District 3 Boy POV

As the gong sounds out I watch as the stupid outer district tributes run straight to their deaths. I'm smarter than them and I run straight for the edge of the forest. I know that I didn't get any sponsors in the capitol but I have a plan that involves the careers. I will wait until they are less bloodthirsty and explain it to them. Hopefully I can use my brains to get myself out of this hellhole.

Marvel, District 1 POV

I feel distracted and distant right now. This is what I've been working towards my whole life yet now that I'm standing here, ready to kill, I feel sort of wrong. What right do I have to take the lives of these kids? I shake my head of these ridiculous thoughts and know that I'm going to have to fight my hardest to get out of here. As the gong sounds I sprint directly towards the gleaming, gold cornucopia. I don't pay attention to what side of the cornucopia I end up and unfortunately end up with the closest weapon being a sword. I am fairly incompetent with a sword, unlike cato, I much prefer spears. I never miss with a spear. I grab the sword and I'm almost immediately faced with the task of a girl, from 6 I think, charging me with a similar sword. I feel a flash of fear when I realize that she is competent with that sword, perhaps better than I am. I can't seem to focus and I began losing the fight until her eyes drift away from me. I see my opportunity and spear her with my sword straight through her throat. I run towards the mouth of the horn as she falls to the ground, hoping to find some spears. When I reach the mouth I find several spears in front of it and I'm about to turn away when I see another spear inside the horn. I reach into to grab it when I notice a girl, maybe from 8 or 9, trying to hide from me. Without hesitation, this time, I spear her through her heart. She lets out a final shriek and I turn away. These games aren't for the compassionate.

Glimmer, District 1 POV

I flick my sexy blond hair out of my face and smirk. These stupid, ugly, worthless tributes think they have a chance against me. I'm sexy, powerful and dangerous. I charmed the crowds with my looks and now it's time to shock them with my cruelty. I sprint in right as the gong sounds off and after a minute of searching, I tackle the girl from District, nobody gives a shit, and taunt her for a few minutes about her weakness. I open a few cuts on her face for fun and then stab her through the heart with a laugh. I toss my blond curls as I stand up and survey the blood stained ground around me. Most of the tributes are gone or dead. No matter, I've proved my point.


End file.
